Kohlewagen und Drehscheiben
Kohlewagen und Drehscheiben (Tenders and Turntables) ist die fünfzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Das Leben im Rangierbahnhof ist seitdem Thomas seine Strecke bekam schwerer denn je. Ohne Rangierlokomotive müssen Henry, James und Gordon ihre eigenen Waggons rangieren, was sie sehr sauer macht und den dicken Kontrolleur in Schwierigkeiten bringt. Außerdem muss Thomas als Rangierlokomotive nicht umgedreht werden und kann rückwärts fahren, während die großen Schlepptenderlokomotiven auf einer Drehscheibe umgedreht werden müssen. Eines windigen Nachmittags kam Gordon am anderen Ende der Strecke an und machte sich auf die Rückfahrt bereit, indem er sich auf der Drehscheibe umdrehen lassen wollte, aber der Wind von der Seeluft sorgten dafür, dass Gordon immer zu weit rollte und die Drehscheibe blockierte. Irgenwann entschieden sie sich, Gordon nächsten Zug einfach rückwärts ziehen zu lassen. Als Gordon an den Knotenpunkt kam, wurde er von ein paar Jungen und Thomas ausgelacht. Thomas meinte, er solle seinen Kohlewagen verschrotten lassen und sich einen schönen Kohlebunker besorgen lassen. James zieht vorbei mit seinem Zug und lacht ebenfalls, aber Gordon meint, er würde nicht mehr lachen, wenn es James auch so gehen würde, was dieser ignoeriert. Als James zurück zum Depot kehrte, fuhr er vorsichtig auf die Drehscheibe, sodass er leicht gedreht wurde, aber der starkte Wind sorgt nun dafür, dass er sich schnell herumdreht. Gordon kam rechtzeitig um alles zu sehen. Gedemütigt und schwindelig fuhr James in das Depot. In dieser Nacht beschlossen Gordon, James und Henry in Streik zu treten. Charaktere * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Die kleinen Jungen * Annie und Clarabel (Reden nicht) * Sir Topham Hatt (Redet nicht) * Bertie (Nebenrolle) Orte * Lokschuppen in Vicarstown * Güterbahnhof von Vicarstown * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Güterbahnhof von Tidmouth * Elsbridge Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte „Tenders and Turntables" aus dem Railway Series-Buch Troublesome Engines. Ein Großteil der Einführung in die Situation am Anfang der Episode ist aus der Geschichte Henry and the Elephant aus dem gleichen Buch übernommen. * James' Pfeife wenn er auf der Drehscheibe ist fehlt in den Ringo Starr-Versionen, aber nicht in allen anderen Versionen. * Aus politischen Gründen wurde in Amerika immer vermieden, Wörter wie „fett" zu verwenden, jedoch war diese Episode die erste, die das Wort dennoch benutzte. * Es wird and Der Unfallzug angespielt und auf Ärger im Depot angespielt. * Wenn Thomas mit Gordon redet, wenn dieser seinen Zug rückwärts zieht und wenn James alleine im Depot ist, sind die Frames eingefrohren. * Laut einem Bild von hinter den Kulissen wurde die Märklin-Lokomotive verwendet. * James' Unglück mit der Drehscheibe basiert auf einem Ereignis, das sich 1900 beim Bahnhof von Garsdale Head, Cumbria, England, abspielte. * Bis Auf großer Reise, was 33 Jahre später erschien, war diese Episode der einzige Auftritt vom Güterbahnhof von Vicarstown. Fehler * Auf manchen deutschen VHS' und DVDs wurde diese Folge als „Kohlewagen und Drehsch''schieber''" bezeichnet. * In der deutschen Version wurde „Tender Engine" mit „Tenderlok" übersetzt, aber eine Tenderlok ist eigentlich das, was Thomas ist. Das korrekte Wort für „Tender Engine" wäre „Schlepptenderlok". * Wenn die Lokomotiven sich am Anfang beschweren, stehen zwei organgene Waggons hinter Henry, aber in der nächsten Szene zieht Henry drei und im Fehlt seine Mannschaft. * Wenn James durch Elsbridge fährt, ist sein Bremswaggon falschrum. * In der Nahaufnahme von James auf der Drehscheibe sieht man das Gesicht und den Arm eines Mitarbeiters, die sich in der Bemalung spielgeln und James' Dom ist verkratzt. Außerdem ist eine Schnut zwischen James und seinem Tender. * Wenn die Drehscheibe aufhört, sich zu drehen, verbindet sie sich auf die rechte Bucht, aber wenn James zurück setzt, zeigt sie auf die mittlere Bucht. * Wenn Thomas und Gordon bei Elsbridge plaudern, schaut Clarabel nach vorne, Gordons linker (bildschirmrechter) Puffer ist verbogen und beiden fangen an zu dampfen, bevor sie losfahren. * Wenn James auf doe Drehscheibe fährt, schaut er zum Depot aber in den Nahaufnahmen von James, schau er von dem Depot weg. * In der Nahaufnahme vom verwirrten Sir Topham Hatt hat seine seine Hutkrempe hat zwei Kratzer. * Wenn Gordon am Anfang auf die Drehscheibe von Tidmouth rollt, fehlt dem Auto vom dicken Kontrolleur etwas Farbe. * In Gordons Nahaufnahmen sind seine Puffer verbogen. Waren * Magazine-Geschichten - Tenders and Turntables In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Episode Datei:Thomas und seine Freunde - S01E15 - Kohlewagen und Drehscheiben|Deutsch Datei:Tenders and Turntables UK|Britisch Datei:Tenders And Turntables (US-RS)|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:Tenders & Turntables (GC)|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Tenders and Turntables es:Vagones y Plataformas he:קרונות עזר וסובבנים ja:おおきなきかんしゃとてんしゃだい pl:Parowozy i Obrotnice ru:Тендерные паровозы Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:TV-Serie Kategorie:Episoden